Un regalo para Draco
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Es el cumpleaños de Draco y Ron no tiene la más remota idea de lo que le puede regalar… nada le complace, así que sólo hay algo que le puede dar a su rubio y que espere que acepte.


**Un regalo para Draco**

**Resumen: **Es el cumpleaños de Draco y Ron no tiene la más remota idea de lo que le puede regalar… nada le complace, así que sólo hay algo que le puede dar a su rubio y que espere que acepte.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley

**Géneros**: Romance

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos

**Capítulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|

El sol había salido hace un par de minutos, pero el idiota no podía hacer más que sentarse a la orilla de la cama, pensando en que regalarle a ese presuntuoso que lo tenía todo. Barajó la posibilidad de regalarle algo a su "altura", pero era ilógico hasta en su mente. Sus recursos monetarios, aun ahora que tenía una carrera fuera de la universidad mágica, era algo que no podía darse el lujo de derrochar en algo que, seguramente, el rubio mezquino quizás despreciara y lo peor es que no se lo diría a la cara, no con palabras, pues sus expresiones hablaban por sí mismo. No podía pensar en nada bueno. ¿Un perfume? No, ese rubio idiota sólo utilizaba fragancias exclusivas y mágicas, lo que significaba un gasto enorme. ¿Flores? Definitivamente no, ya le había dicho una vez que las flores eran para los muertos. ¿Una billetera? ¿Para qué? Draco no utilizaba dinero muggle. ¿Una bufanda? Sus ojos rodaron por cuenta propia, la habitación en la universidad del rubio estaba repleta de bufandas, o de Slytherin o del Manchester United, equipo de futbol muggle que a Draco le gustaba y el cual Lucius había comprado hace un par de años para regalárselo al pequeño rubio en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. De hecho, nada de futbol podía regalarle, el maldito tenía todo patentado, así que sería como regalarle algo propio de él. ¿Chocolates? ¡No! La última vez que le regaló chocolates simplemente se los devolvía con la excusa de que engordaría. Además del claro mensaje de que nunca lo volviera a pensar como un regalo para él. ¿Una joya? Descartado, ya los regalos caros quedaban de lado, porque obviamente no le compraría nada de mediana calidad, tenía que ser algo CRE, según las palabras de Draco debía ser algo "Caro, Raro y Exclusivo".

Se agarró sus rojos cabellos con fuerza y los tiró con desesperación, no tenía la más remota idea de que regalarle y le había dicho que se encontraran a eso de las seis para ir a ver una película, algo que el rubio nunca había visto, pues se negaba a estar dos horas y media rodeado de odioso muggle.

Ron se preguntaba si alguna vez su pareja dejaría de despreciar a esos seres, iguales a ellos, que lo único que no tenían era magia. Claro, admitió que tenían muy buenos avances tecnológicos y eso, pero nunca de que se compararan con ellos.

Sintió como su celular vibraba y lo tomó reconociendo el tono de mensaje que había asignado a Draco. Leyó con cautela, casi como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo, aunque era algo relativamente parecido.

_Te espero en la plaza cerca de la estación de trenes a las seis._

_No faltes ni te atrases, sabes que lo odio._

_Y lleva mi regalo, sabes que lo espero._

_Draco_

Ni un te amo, te quiero o te extraño. Ron sabía que ese rubio remilgado lo amaba, lo había demostrado miles de veces con su cuerpo, porque el rubio, cuando estaba en la cama, se transformaba. Obviamente, cuidando de su salud física y mental, nunca le diría que en la cama era como un gatito. Aunque lo era, era dócil, le gustaban los mimos post coitales, le llenaba de besos a medida que Ron lo penetraba con locura y decía su nombre; eso era lo más importante, en la cama no era Weasley como siempre le llamaba, en la cama era Ron.

-¿Qué mierda le regalo?- se preguntó mientras se levanta finalmente, era hora de darse una ducha, tenía que ir a trabajar y salir temprano para ir con su dragón malhumorado.

Draco se paseaba de un lado para el otro en la plaza, la gente le miraba al pasar por el lado, no era común ver un hombre tan guapo y bien vestido, pasearse como león enjaulado mientras fumaba. Draco sabía que no debía hacer algo así, que tenía que llevar una vida sana. Pero ese maldito vicio lo adquirió cuando estuvo en l universidad, unos chicos, amantes de la vida muggle, llevaron cigarrillos a la facultad y él se vio un día compartiendo pitadas con ellos, mientras discutían de diversos temas relacionados con economía, su carrera. Gracias a Merlín no era un fumador empedernido, sino más bien ocasional. Momentos puntuales como ese, en que su amante llevaba tres minutos de retraso.

-Estúpido Weasley y su nula facultad para llegar a tiempo.

Estaba molesto, no, más que molesto, estaba furioso. Ron Weasley tenía la mala costumbre de retrasarse cuando le pedía que se juntaran ¿No sabía que podían ponerse de acuerdo para encontrarse a otra hora?

-¡Draco!

El rubio apretó el cigarro en su mano y lo rompió, dejándolo caer aun prendido en el suelo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Maldita la hora en que te cruzaste en mi camino –refunfuñaba mientras pateaba una pobre piedra en su camino.

-Espera –le dijo llegando a su lado, cansado y sudoroso.

-Te lo dije, Weasley –le recordó mientras se soltaba-, cada vez que digo una hora de encuentro llegas tarde ¿Tanto te cuesta adecuarte a mi horario por un día?

-No es eso, te lo juro –dijo con tono arrepentido.

Draco era un ser insensible y calculador, pero no podía hacer nada ante la cara de gatito apaleado que ponía Ron cuando estaba realmente arrepentido. Suspiró agotado, ya estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como esta, no que le gustaran, pero si las podía aguantar por él.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente, tomando la mano del pelirrojo y quedando de frente de él-, tendrás que recompensarme.

-Lo haré –dijo feliz, besándolo fugazmente, ante la vergüenza por la exposición que tenía el rubio-. Ahora vamos al cine.

Draco negó con la cabeza pero siguió a su maniaco novio que casi le sacaba el brazo corriendo.

Llegaron al cine, uno que estaba a unas pocas cuadras del lugar donde se habían encontrado. El lugar estaba repleto, para desgracia de Draco era el día de estreno de la película juvenil del momento y las parejas abarrotaban las taquillas para alcanzar a comprar una entrada. Le molestaba tanto tumulto de gente, así que no se quejó cuando Ron lo llevó por una orilla y pasaron de todo el escándalo. Caminaron entre los pasillos a media luz, señalados focos pequeños de color azul.

-¿Dónde vamos? –le preguntó al ver que Ron miraba a los lados, buscando la sala en la que tenían que entrar.

-Es una sala sólo para nosotros.

Draco no se esperaba eso, de hecho, cuando llegaron a la mencionada sala, esta se encontraba apaciblemente desocupada.

-Adelante –le dijo abriendo la puerta para que terminara de entrar el rubio y entró tras él-. El lugar es todo nuestro.

-¿Esto es lo que me tienes de regalo? –le preguntó cuándo estaban los dos sentados, en medio de la sala.

-Draco, no todo en la vida es material –dijo casi como si fuera una ofensa, pero la ceja enarcada del rubio le dijo que no le creía ni una palabra-. Bien, lo que pasa es que no sabía que regalarte, lo tienes todo, lo que puedo darte no estará nunca a tu altura…

-Weasley…

-No, espera –le interrumpió-, sé que es difícil estar con una persona que no te pondrá dar nunca la estabilidad económica que tienes desde que llegaste al mundo, pero te puedo prometer que nadie te amará más de lo que yo lo hago.

Draco quería decirle algo, responderle algo, pero la garganta la tenía tapada, nada salía, ni siquiera su respiración, por eso suspiró cuando la luz se apagó y se prendieron los proyectores de la película, pero al ver a la pantalla sus ojos se abrieron aún más y su corazón se paró.

_¿Te casas conmigo, Draco?_

El mensaje se repetía una y otra vez, con diferentes fuentes y en diferentes tonos de color, siempre en el centro de la pantalla.

-No tengo un regalo mejor para ti que yo mismo. Me entrego a ti por completo y espero que recibas este regalo, porque es con más amor del que puedes imaginar.

Draco sonrió, de verdad, no una máscara, no una mueca, nada que no fuera genuino. Volvió a mirar a su pareja. Eran jóvenes aun para pensar en casarse, con veintitrés años tenían toda la vida por delante, pero cuando se lo pedía así, poniendo su corazón en sus manos, no podía darle otra respuesta.

-Claro que sí, idiota –le dijo antes de besarlo, sin pensar en quien sería responsable de la cursi idea que le dieron a Ron, porque estaba seguro que la idea no salió de su novio, pero por el momento estaba bien así.


End file.
